


Lumberjane

by knitsforthetrail



Series: Based on AO3 Tag Generator [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Falling In Love, Lumberjack, Lumberjack Love Story, Mila is a lumberjack and Sara is gay, Shoe spikes, Tree Climbing, Trees, Work gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsforthetrail/pseuds/knitsforthetrail
Summary: Climbing spikes slung over her shoulder, she trudged through the deep underbrush to the little cottage. A steady stream of smoke billowed from the fireplace, the cabin nearly glowing in the darkness.





	Lumberjane

The smell of pine trees filled the crisp autumn air, afternoon sunlight bringing the forest to life in the orange hues. Mila sighed to herself, enjoying the view from atop a mighty tree. The valley stretched on and on, calm and beautiful against a bright blue sky, only broken by the occasional sparrow. Her breath puffed out in front of her and she tugged the collar of her wool shirt a little tighter, then returned to the job at hand. With her trusty saw, she dug back into the trunk of the tree. 

Later that evening, climbing spikes slung over her shoulder, she trudged through the deep underbrush to the little cottage. A steady stream of smoke billowed from the fireplace, the cabin nearly glowing in the darkness. Mila passed through the picket fence, shooing aside the brood of hens that always seemed to settle in the middle of the cobblestone path. She walked up to the porch, knocked on the door, and braced herself for the inevitable blast of warm air. 

As expected, the door swung open and there stood her employer, "Mila, it's nice to see you. How's the job coming along? Please come right in, I'll put on a kettle for tea!" 

"Thank you, Sara, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry to get home. I just came to tell you the big one is down, and only the smaller ones remain. It should only be a few more days before the plot is cleared." 

Sara slumped a bit, "Alright then Mila, thank you for stopping by. You're welcome anytime!" 

"Thank you, have a nice night." She turned on her heels and left the way she came, brushing past the chickens and moving on to where her jeep was parked down the road.  


The next day as she went out to the site Sara greeted Mila as she passed the cottage. She had, in hand, a sandwich and a thermos of stew. Begrudgingly Mila accepted the food and continued into the forest, following the path she had been walking down for a week and whistling a made-up tune. As she ate her lunch that day, atop a good-sized cedar, she thought of how Sara had greeted her every morning, and how she had seemed saddened by Mila's hurry to leave the previous night. That evening she left late, when the sky was dotted with the twinkling of stars. She left the empty thermos on the steps of the cottage, and as she drove down the dusty road she thought of how the stars would twinkle in a pair of deep purple eyes and what it would be like to explore them, just her and the stars.  


The next morning there was no Sara waiting for her; instead a basket of rolls was propped up by the gate. Mila took one and went on her way, not noticing the note that had fluttered to the ground in the wind. That night clouds rolled in, yet no rain fell.  


On the last day of her employment at the cottage she found nothing awaiting her, no rolls, no lunch, no deep purple eyes. She allowed herself a moment to fantasize, then went on her way, no song coming to her. Once she chopped the last of the lumber into firewood and threw it upon the stack, she wiped her brow and observed the work she had done. It would be the last time for a while that she visited these woods, and she would miss the quiet beauty it offered as she pursued a city job for the winter. 

As she walked back to the cottage she planned what to say in her mind, how to get through the awkward business of receiving pay, how to go about saying goodbye. She walked through the gate, waded through the chickens, and walked up the steps and rapped on the door. It flew open almost immediately, and there stood Sara in an oversize sweater thrown on over her dress with a wool cap on her head. The cabin was nearly as cold as it was out in the forest, and Mila couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with the situation. 

"Sara, I'm here to let you know the job is done. The plot is cleared and chopped for firewood. I know I told you I'd be done tomorrow but-" 

Sara cut her off, "It's fine, I understand. Thank you for your work. Here's your pay," she handed Mila a wad of cash, "and you can be off then if there's nothing else," she looked oddly hopeful, but Mila turned away at the dismissal. 

"It was no problem my lady, if ever you have a need for my services again I'll be around when the weather clears up." With that Mila turned and left, not missing the shadow that fell on Sara, walking through the yard and out the gate for the last time. In the evening light a slip of white paper caught her attention, fluttering up by the fence post. She knelt down and picked it up, taking it to her car. She sat relishing the heat in the confined space, removing her helmet and tossing her spikes into the back, then glanced down at the note. 

Dear Mila, 

It has been a pleasure meeting you this past week, and if you would be so kind as to join me this afternoon for a cup of tea, your company would be much enjoyed. I would love to get to know you better. 

-Sara 

She stared at the paper, rereading it twice, mind racing at what it may or may not implied. She thought about the rolls and the lunch, Sara greeting her every morning, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled and her nose scrunched when she laughed. How she had been put out when Mila had walked away, time and time again. 

The door slammed harder than she had intended, but she didn't care. Dirt sprayed as she raced back down the drive, vaulting over the fence and sending chickens flying to avoid her. She leapt up the steps in one great bound and pounded on the door. 

On the third knock it swung open and there stood Sara, staring at Mila's fist still hanging up in the air. Her cheeks burned as she lowered it, then handed Sara the note, stained and torn by Mila's work gloves. "I'd like that cup of tea now, if it's still available?" Sara's eyes had never sparkled brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new, also I had to do a ton of research on lumberjacks and what they do and how they do it and did you know you can climb a coconut tree by tying your feet together? I did not, but wikihow sure does! Anyway, I got off on a tangent. Oh well.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for...months. I lost inspiration, but here's a thing!


End file.
